Snuggle
by seventhSINwrath
Summary: Kamerreon’s Drabble Challenge — a drabble a day until my imagination dies — exactly one hundred days from today. Slash. Fluff.


Snuggle

**Warning: **Slash.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Harry Potter or Fruits Basket

**Pairing: **Established Kyo/Harry

**Notes: **Harry is 17 and left to live with his half-cousin, Tohru Honda, after the war. He's been Kyo for six months.

**Word Count: **670 (only actual Drabble)

_**One Drabble a Day Challenge, Date: **_Thursday, September 16th, 2009

* * *

Snuggle

* * *

Rain fell, softly pit-patting against the window. The sky was gloomy and dark, making the slightly messy room seem even gloomier.

And he loved it that way.

Two figures could be seen cuddled on a medium sized bed, cocooned under thick layers of dark orange blankets, the smaller figure drawn to the taller one, practically lying under him and in all ways trapped from leaving, not that Harry wanted to.

It had been seven and a half months since Harry James Potter had defeated Voldemort and the Light Side won the Final War, seven and a half months since Harry had left Great Britain for good, moving in with his half-cousin---whose grandfather, on her mother's side, had an affair with Harry's grandmother on his mother's side, resulting in Lily who was Petunia and Kyoko's half sister, meaning Harry was technically Tohru's half-cousin---and the men she lived with and six months since Harry had begun to date Kyo Sohma.

Which was why Harry now found that he loved rainy days.

Why?

As the Cat of the zodiac, Kyo despised water and rain and wanted nothing more than to snuggle in his bed at the hint of a rainy day. And, of course, he had to drag his lover with him.

Which meant hours upon hours of snuggling and cuddling with his otherwise shy and 'slightly' short-tempered (and closet pervert) of a lover.

Grinning, Harry buried his face in Kyo's chest with a contented sigh.

It would have only been better if he could convince his lover to watch the rain from the front porch. It always looked so beautiful, but Kyo's hatred for water had him hissing at it too much for the orange haired male to enjoy it much.

But at least the snuggling made up for it partially—plus, the tea Tohru made always managed to make him smile. Not to mention Kyo's violent (adorable) reaction to Shigure, Hiro or Haru (and occasionally Rin) inevitably calling him a snuggle-muffin.

-

-

A dark haired male snickered from behind his paper fan, batting his eyes lashes at Kyo who looked ready to lunge over the table to strangle him.

"Kyon-kun! I'm shocked! I never imagined you to be a snuggle-muffin! A blanket hog! Queen of the Snuggle-pusses!"

Shigure cried out dramatically waving his arms before _epp_-ing when Kyo finally gave into his desires and lunged over the table to strangle him.

"Ah! Somebody...anybody, help! Kyon-kun's trying to--to_ snuggle_ with me! No you beast! My snuggles are only for my Ayame-san!"

The dramatically shouting Shigure, who was being strangled by a rapidly ticked off Kyo, were ignored by the three figures in the room, Harry hiding his smile with his mug of jasmine tea and Yuki pointedly ignoring his two cousins.

"Would you like some more tea, Harry-kun?"

Tohru beamed, holding out the tea pot. Harry smiled and held out his favorite black mug with a soft thank-you.

Did he not mention he loved Tohru's tea? His thoughts were cut off by Kyo loud scream and the now cowering dog zodiac.

"I do _not_ snuggle! And if you call me a Queen again,_ I'll kill you_!"

And that was Harry's cue. Setting his mug down, Harry smiled brightly at his lover who turned to him in confusion.

"Does this mean you won't want to snuggle on Friday? I hear it's going to rain, but if you don't want to I'm sure Momiji would----"

Harry was cut of when he was immediately pulled into a possessive hold and warm, moist, slightly chapped lips crashed into his own aggressively. Grinning, Harry kissed back with equal force, ignoring Tohru's squeals and Shigure's cat-calls—along with the sound of Yuki hitting him--- as he leaned into his lover's arms.

As much as he loved Tohru's tea, gloomy, rainy days were always better because Kyo would love to snuggle. And because he became even more possessive afterwards, which meant really amazing sex if he said he right things...

….and a lot of snuggling afterwards.


End file.
